


I Will

by SammiMalone



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiMalone/pseuds/SammiMalone
Summary: Skye isn't feeling well when she comes down to train with Ward. He makes it better. Post 1x15.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	I Will

Grant Ward stood in the cargo bay turned gym of the BUS, getting more and more impatient by the second as he waited for Skye to join him for their morning training session. She was almost always late early on, but they had established a schedule, and she hadn’t been this late in weeks.

When she did come in, Grant Ward was almost immediately concerned. She had only just recovered from her run in with Ian Quinn, which had (if only for a few seconds) actually killed her. Her recovery was miraculous, thanks to an alien drug she had been given, and they were able to ease back into training, each day with her getting a little stronger.

Today, it looked like she had taken a large step in the wrong direction as she staggered into the cargo hold. Her skin was pale and her posture was stiff. It wasn't hard to tell she was in pain.

Any irritation washed away from him, and it was replaced with guilt. Had he been pushing her too hard? Was he responsible for this?

“Skye,” he greeted, “Are you okay?”

She made a non committal sound and gestured with her hand.

“Skye?” he repeated, looking for a more concrete answer.

She had made her way down the stairs, and she looked at him as she sat down on the mats.

“I’m fine,” she insisted, as she reached out to touch her toes.

Ward sat down on the mat in front of her, and put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. 

He tried not to do things like this with her, things that would expose the way he truly felt about her, but in this moment, he couldn’t help himself.

“Does this have anything to do with your recent GSW? You’re not hurting, are you?” 

She sighed, “No - yes. I don’t know.”

“You’re gonna have to do a little better than that, Rookie,” he said softly, head cocked to the side. 

Her cheeks flame pink, and she rocks back so she is laying on the mat, looking at the ceiling. 

“Since I was shot, well, I just…” she stumbles over her words.

“Skye,” Ward says seriously, “Get to the point.”

“This is the first period I’ve had since the shooting, and it's bad.” She rushes over her words. 

“Oh,” Ward answers, unsure of what else to say.

“Jemma seems to think it's some combination of excess stress and scar tissue making the cramps so bad, but I just -” she pauses as a particularly painful cramp takes hold.

A quiet whimper escapes her lips as she rolls onto her side and clutches at her abdomen. 

Ward’s heart clenched for the girl, and he was by her side in a split second, one of his hands running softly up and down her back and the other resting on her shoulder. 

“Come on,” he said softly, “We’re not training today.”

She sat up, and accepted his hand that pulled her to her feet. He didn't let go of her hand, merely adjusting so his fingers were intertwined with hers.

She raised her eyebrow at him, but kept silent. 

The pair climbed the stairs, and returned to the bunk area, where he stopped outside her pod.

“Change into something more comfortable and we will watch a movie instead of training this morning.”

He released her hand and she stepped into her room to change while he went to the common area to set up a movie.

When she exited her bunk, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt that she picked up at a goodwill on one of their missions, she found that Ward had dimmed the lights in the common area, and the title screen for some fighting movie was on the TV screen. 

“C’mere,” he says, not looking back, when he hears her pod door slide open.

She walks over to the couch, one hand on her abdomen. She meets Ward’s concerned stare with a half smile as she sits down next to him.

“Do you want me to get you anything?” he asks, laying his arm across the back of the couch.

“I already took some ibuprofen earlier. It was worse before that, trust me.” She lets out a little laugh, followed by a slight whimper. “Since when are you so concerned about being my nurse?”

“I don’t like seeing you in pain.”

He presses play on the remote, and there is no further discussion.

They are about ten minutes into the movie when Skye’s leg starts bouncing rapidly on the floor. Ward isn’t certain, but he would bet it's because of the pain she’s in. 

He lets his arm slip off the back of the couch, and around her shoulders. She doesn't seem to mind, as she snuggles into his side slightly, one hand still attempting to soothe her stomach. 

Without really thinking, Ward slips his much larger hand under hers, and starts working his hand in gentle circles on her tummy. He feels the slightly rigid swell that he’s heard referred to as ‘bloating’ and focuses on that area. 

Her hand, which is on top of his, rubs his fingers absentmindedly for a few minutes before it stills and her breathing slows.

Ward can’t help but glance over and smile at her. She looks peaceful now, the pain in her features gone. 

He sits with her for a few more minutes, making sure she's solidly asleep before he begins to try to extract himself from her. 

As soon as he tries to move his hand off of her tummy, her hand that's on top of his grips tightly.

“Please,” her voice is groggy, and her eyes are still closed, “Hurts ‘n I’m tired.”

“Okay.” Ward says softly, continuing to run his hand over her abdomen as she nuzzled further into his side. 

He realized, as he was sitting here, watching this beautiful girl, that he was in trouble. It didn't matter that he didn't want to love her. He loved her.

~

When Jemma returned to her bunk to grab something that she needed in the lab, she had to bite back her giggles. 

Ward and Skye were asleep, snuggled together on the couch. Skye crumpled into Ward’s side, and Ward’s hand laying across the lower half of her stomach, his pinky resting on exposed skin where her top had ridden up.

She had been complaining earlier about her cramps, after all. 

She pulled out her phone and snapped a few photos before turning and walking away, muttering, “If you don’t date him, I will,” under her breath.


End file.
